


Are You Death or Paradise?

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Bond Girl!Jaskier, Bond!Geralt, Do Not Post To Another Website, Do not repost, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Everyone has secrets," Geralt checks his ammo before sliding his free hand into Jaskier's - an imitation of loving comfort. "We just hadn't got to yours yet."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Are You Death or Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the car ride to work so any mistakes are mine and definitely mine alone.
> 
> I had a thought of Henry Cavill as Bond and the thought became... This. I mean, the man looks good in a suit? (exhibit a.1 Napoleon Solo and about all the red carpet appearances he has made)

Plaster and gunfire rain over them. The shouts ringing through the destruction of Kaer Morhen barely forming before Geralt throws himself to a stand and returns the volley. 

Klaxons begin to blare. Without a second thought, he grabs Jaskier by the wrist and drags him along as they break into a run for an escape. 

Geralt leads them further into the bowels of the building. Sureness and instinct guiding his steps now. 

"Geralt." 

He ignores the burst of heat in the back of his head ignites at the curl of his name. 

"Geralt," Jaskier tries again. Insistent fingers prying at his hold. "Geralt, let go."

He takes them down a turn, checking the corridor, squinting past the wreckage and stuttering lights. 

"You're hurting me." 

Geralt unfolds his touch from Jaskier then. Turning to look at him properly since this whole ordeal started. The man he thought he knew, thought he could trust, tucks his hand close to his chest. Eyes wet with unshed tears, unblinking as they keep his gaze. 

"What is going on?" Geralt says. The words grind themselves out of him. Sitting heavy on his tongue as the coil out into the urgent air around them. 

Jaskier immediately takes on a pinched look of misery. Shaking his head, he whispers, "It's a secret." 

Just then, somewhere above them, a fresh dull rain of gunfire begins. 

"Everyone has secrets," Geralt checks his ammo before sliding his free hand into Jaskier's - an imitation of loving comfort. "We just hadn't got to yours yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
